Turret
Turrets will be your main way to deal with titans. They automatically fire upon titans that enter within range and automatically reload once they are empty. You can't force them to attack something, but you can force them to reload (useful if no titans are in rane and they are low on ammunitions). Turret statistics Cost The cost of the turret. It range between $250 and $1500. Range The maximum range where the turret will fire upon titans. Shown as a red circle across the turret. Most shot are rangeless once shot, I.E. they will travel until they hit something. It's especially noticeable with Laser Disruptor have an effective range : it's the (generally greater) range in wich all titans will be damaged. If titan go through the effective range but not the detection range, the disruptor will not fire. Rockets have a minimum range, because if it fire too near from him it would damage itself because of the blast. Shield and hitpoint Shield, while used in-game, is a pretty confusing term. The shield you see on screen each represent 4 hit points. Most titan also do 4 damage per hit. The Shield Generator does not increase the number of shield ; rather, it give armor to the building ; see the page for details. Fire rate The number of shot the turret would fire in one minute if it has infinite munition. In practice, it will always fire less shot than that, the precise number depending on the number of target, the ammunition, and the reload time of the turret. The Cooling Tower and Liquid Sodium Cooling both increase the rate of fire of your turrets. Ammo The number of shot the turret can fire before reloading. Turret that reload can't fire, meaning that they are pretty vulnerable. Advanced turret tend to have low amount of ammunition. Battery and Lithium Concentrator both increase the ammunition of your turrets. Reload time The time the turret take to reload. Turret that reload can't fire, meaning that they are pretty vulnerable. Heavy turret tend to have long reload time. Reloader and Precision Mecanisms both decrease the reload time of your turrets. Some turret spent most of their time reloading because of the combination of high firerate, low ammunition, and high reload time. The prime example is the Multi-Blaster ; without any add-on it will spent 75% of its time reloading. Damage The damage per shot to the titans. It is reduced by the armor rating of the titans, so high-damage turret usually work better against armored titans. Usually, each reactor improve damage by one per shot. Spreader Cannon and Assault Cannon are unaffected, Disruptor gain range instead of damage, and Lasers gain twenty damage per shot per reactor. Stun Most turret shot stun the shot titan for a short amount of time. The stun occur even if the titan is immune to the shot. Boss titan can't be stunned this way. Because titans can't pass through each other, stunned titan create 'traffic jam' if they don't die quickly, leading to other titan going out of their path, sometime straight into your buildings. Danger Danger is the measure of how dangerous the titans see the turret. They will try not to go through dangerous zone, without losing too much time. The more dangerous a zone is, the more time the titan will be willing to spent to avoid it. Turrets description Turrets are your primary weapons against Titans. While you initially have weaker Turrets with which to fend off the Titans more powerful ones will become available. The "Danger" rating is how threatening the tower for the titan. The higher the danger of a group of turret, the more likely the Titan are to try to avoid them. Heavy Weapons description These larger buildings are turrets by definition but classified as Heavy Weapons due to the immense power they have. Production is limited on these buildings so knowing when to bring them out in a fight is important. Category:Turret Category:Building